


Nya Nya? Meow Meow?

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: And that was Jeonghan’s death. Jeonghan had just been there to see the show, to instigate things further if need be, yet here he was, planted against his door, dying over the way Joshua fucking nyaed of all things. It was so fucking cute. The cat ears that made Joshua look more like a cat, the way it highlighted his brown hair, his loose baggy clothing, the hand paws from his too long shirt. Shua was fucking cute and Jeonghan’s heart was beating like fucking crazy. What the hell?





	Nya Nya? Meow Meow?

**Author's Note:**

> a friend wanted me to write something for this fanart she saw where joshua wore a car ear head band and nyaed at jeonghan who was dying on the inside so here it is

They all shuffled about the dorm, trying to get ready for bed. They had just finished one of their last fansigns for the promotional period and things were winding down for the big concert and world tour. Everyone was sort of antsy and excited.

Mingyu was practically gliding across the living room floor, holding onto one of the many plushies one of his fans had given him. It was a small thing. A bear. A bear that sported a pair of cat ears. Yet another gift. A white fluffy cat headband that one of the other members had plopped onto the bear of Mingyu’s.

Joshua smiled faintly at the sight as he rubbed his hair dry. Just when he was about to walk into his room and drop off to bed, Mingyu grabbed him.

“Hyung,” he singsonged, twirling Joshua a bit. “You’re catlike. Please wear this.” Mingyu took off the headband and nestled it on Joshua’s slightly wet hair. Grinning wide, flashing Joshua his canines, he said, “You look cute. Just like a kitty Shua hyung.”

Mingyu’s voice was loud enough to carry it seemed as more of their members came out of their rooms to see what Mingyu was babbling about.  

“Ooh,” Hoshi whistled. “You do look like a kitty Shua hyung. Cute.”

Minghao nodded.

Jeonghan, who got out of bed to see what was going on, stopped. He was surprised at how cute Shua looked like that. And he had seen Joshua in countless of other headbands and fan gifts before. But Joshua in his fresh shower glow, the lightly toused, wet hair was different; the cat ears coupled with his soft aura was just cute.

Mingyu gave them all a look before turning to Joshua. “Make a kitty noise hyung.”

Joshua blinked, confused at what was happening and just utterly confused. “What? Why?”

“It’ll be cute,” Seungkwan said through a slightly muffled mouth full of toothpaste.

“So cute.” Jeonghan threw in. it was cute already but it didn’t mean he shouldn’t take the opportunity to push Joshua further and to get cute reactions out of him. “Nya Shua.”

Blushing, Joshua shook his head. “No. Why would i?”

“Because we asked,” Mingyu whined. “Please?” He latched onto Joshua, giving him the puppy dog eyes. “Please~”

“Come on Shua,” Jeonghan smirked.

Joshua glared at him, but he turned to the members who were in the living room and moved his hand in a slight cat curl, “Meow~.” He dropped his hand, and stuck out his tongue. “There happy?”

“No,” Seungkwan argued. “Nyaing hyung, not meowing.”

The look on Joshua’s face. He managed to convey disappoint in his sparkly eyes and it just made him that much cuter. Granted, he was aiming that disappoint at Seungkwan for pushing this situation even further by making Joshua do more.

He sighed. “Fine,” he huffed. Joshua curled both of his hands and relaxed, making his eyes go soft, and the corner of his lips rise in a semi-smile, “Nyaaa~”

And that was Jeonghan’s death. Jeonghan had just been there to see the show, to instigate things further if need be, yet here he was, planted against his door, dying over the way Joshua fucking nyaed of all things. It was so fucking cute. The cat ears that made Joshua look more like a cat, the way it highlighted his brown hair, his loose baggy clothing, the hand paws from his too long shirt. Shua was fucking cute and Jeonghan’s heart was beating like fucking crazy. What the hell?

Chucking the cat headband to the floor, Joshua shook his head. “Done. I acted like a cat. Good night everyone.” He almost stomped, Joshua couldn’t really stomp hard, it was impolite to the people who lived below them, all the way to his room, slamming the door shut.

The rest of them dispersed, laughing or snickering at the sight. Jeonghan stayed rooted to the floor, eyes on the cat headband that Joshua had chucked to the floor in his tiny tantrum. Humming, he went to pick it up. Maybe he could get Joshua to wear it again and then nya for Jeonghan alone. He smirked. Maybe? More like a yes. Jeonghan could always get Joshua to do things he wanted. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
